You'll Never Know 'Till You Try
by Paige Evans
Summary: Neither relationship was given a chance, but will the Gilmore Girls finally get their men? Set in 2017 and 2006. Literati, JavaJunkie.
1. 2017

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls.  
**Author's Note:** It's been done again and again and again. Rory and Jess, back together again. Oh yeah, Luke and Lorelai are together too... Chris doesn't exist in my mind. By the way, this chapter is just to set up the story. The next chapter will start back in 2006.. and I may alternate between the past and present often.

**Chapter One: 2017.**

Lorelai Gilmore was thinking about coffee, lots and lots of coffee. She was sitting next to her husband in a disinfectant-y smelling, horrible hospital waiting room and all she could think about was coffee. Of course, this was typical… but it still managed to shock her. Her first grandchild was to be born within the next few hours and all she could think about was coffee? Oh well. She stood up, attracting the attention of her slumbering husband.

"I want coffee," she stated matter-of-factly, "I assume you don't?" She smiled.

Luke Danes looked up at his wife with groggy eyes.

"No, I don't. You go ahead and give yourself a premature heart attack though. With all the coffee you've drank in the last twelve hours, I think I've had at least 4 cups just sitting near you. It's like second hand smoke, you addict."

"Okay, be back soon." She said with a smile, used to his typical comments about her future heart attacks, strokes and clogged arteries. They had been married since June 3rd of 2006 but eleven years he still hadn't managed to convert her to his eating habits and neither had she.

As she was standing in front of coffee machine, Luke bolted up to her almost knocking the coffee out of her hands.

"Rory is going into the delivery room, the nurse just came by." Luke exclaimed. Lorelai could tell, even through his efforts of trying to mask it, he was excited. This baby was, after all, his first grandchild too.

"Is Jess with her?" she inquired, wishing she could be the one in the delivery room with her only daughter, but Rory had insisted that her husband was with her instead.

"Of course." he answered.

* * *

Jess Mariano was standing next to his screaming wife, quickly losing the feeling in his right hand. It felt like a vice was slowly shutting around his fingers and he struggled to wiggle them. He felt Rory's grip tighten. He looked down into her clouded blue eyes.

"Don't." she said, simply but with enough duress to scare any man out of ever moving even a finger again, especially Jess.

He smiled, trying to convince his wife without words that everything was going to be fine, but his smile was strained.

Rory's water had broke around 11:30 the previous night. They were laying in bed in their Star's Hollow home, both fast asleep when Jess woke up to Rory sitting up in bed with her normally clear blue eyes, wide and flooded with unspilled tears. In his vulnerable and still mostly asleep state, he had thought his wife had peed the bed.

"Gee, Rory. I knew being pregnant meant you had to pee more, but what's up with this?" he asked her, with that patented smirk of his.

The tears began to slip down her cheeks and he suddenly remembered every "What to Expect When your Expecting" type book, article and magazine Rory had made him read.

"Your water!" he proclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, getting tangled in the sheets and hitting the cold wooden floor with a thud. Jess quickly stood up. "Your water." He said, this time in a softer tone, "It broke."

Her eyes were still wide with terror but a smile finally crossed her lips, lighting up her features. "Well, good job there, Nancy Drew." She said teasingly.


	2. Rory Rory Rory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. I'm sorry it took so long to update. The new semester just started and I was kind of busy and I'm sorry if I didn't respond to all of your reviews. & I'm sorry this chapter isn't much longer, I figured I should get it up quicker instead of spending longer without updating. I do love the ending though. But, hey look… what's that over there? The new chapter!

**Chapter Two:** Rory. Rory. Rory.

June 3rd, 2006

Rory slammed open the door to her mother's bedroom. The bang of the collision sent Lorelai cascading off the bed she was so luxuriously cuddled into and onto the floor. Rory grinned, hearing a groan come from the opposite side of the room. Lorelai poked her head over the edge of the bed, "Hey kid." Rory slowly walked over to her mother, sitting on the floor next to her. "Owww." Rory groaned, holding onto her head. "Massive headache; the result of about eight too many Martinis."

Lorelai grinned, in an equal amount of pain, "There is NO such thing as too many Martinis."

Rory laid her head against the side of the bed, smiling softly. "Hey mom, your getting married today."

"Yeah, I know, kid. I know."

* * *

Luke was standing in a side room in the church, re-tying his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time. He scowled into the mirror and ripped the tie off, flinging it to the ground, frustrated. "What is so complicated about a tie for God's sake?" Luke heard a chuckle behind him. "Shut up, Jess. I didn't ask you to be my best man just so you could mock me." Luke lifted the tie from the ground and attempted the feat again.

Jess Mariano was stretched out in a chair behind his uncle, a book in his hands and a smirk on his face. "Really, Uncle Luke… it's okay." He said, mockingly. He ran a hand over his hair, suddenly lost in thought. Rory. Rory would be here today. He would see Rory today. He hadn't seen Rory since that fight with her blonde dick of a boyfriend. He knew she was back at Yale and talking to her mother again but he had no clue whether or not if she was still with that jerk. She deserved so much better. She wasn't supposed to be with someone like that. That wasn't the type of life she was supposed to have.

There was a sharp knock at the door, bringing Jess back to reality. Luke had successfully tied his tie and was now pulling his jacket over his shoulders and shrugging it on. He had a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

Jess stood up, pulling the door open. He blinked. Rory. Rory. Rory. Rory standing right in front of him. He blinked again, but she was still there.

Her hair was wilder now. Soft brunette curls cascading past her shoulders and down her back. Her bangs were brushed across her forehead, covering a bit of her left eye. Her face had slimmed out, her cheek bones more prominent and defined. She held herself in a different manner, a more confident and sure manner. Jess could tell she had changed. She knew what she was doing now, no longer floating, and she was happier that way. He focused on her eyes. Her eyes hadn't changed one bit. They still left him short of breath every time. They were an absolute light blue and gave a new meaning to "those baby blues." It wasn't only the striking blue that stuck him with awe though. There was a glitter in her eyes, a happiness and innocence he had never seen in anyone else before. He had known there was something wrong the last time he saw her at her grandmother's house because that glitter had vanished. But, it was back now with full force and he could barely catch his breath. He still loved her. He had always loved her. He never stopped loving her. He would never stop loving her.

"Hi Jess." She said, softly, stepping into the room.


	3. Jess Jess Jess

**Author's Note:** Hey hi hello, my faithful readers. I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I answered them ALL this time. Aren't you proud? And aren't you also proud I didn't wait a week to update? Hey, guess what… It's longer this time! Okay, so here you go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, although I heard of an ad on eBay where you can buy Milo. I call dibs, by the way.

**BTW: This chapter is in Rory's POV. It may be a bit confusing… it's at the same exact time as the last chapter. This one is just what Rory's thinking instead of what Jess is thinking.**

**Chapter 3:** Jess. Jess. Jess.

June 3rd, 2006

Rory was standing next to her mother laughing gleefully. She felt like a little kid again, watching her mother. Lorelai was twirling around in circles, her simple white dress fanning out around her. The dress was floor length, with lace around the top that ended at her waist. Her dark brown hair was up in curls, in almost a messy bun style, with wisps falling down occasionally. There were white daisies tucked in strategically throughout the hairstyle.

What made Lorelai absolutely beautiful though was the genuine smile she was wearing across her features. She stopped spinning, but continued smiling. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married today, Ror. I really can't." Rory just nodded in agreement, basking in her mother's genuine happiness.

Rory smoothed her gown, checking her hair in the mirror. Her mother walked over and looked into the mirror with her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "You look beautiful." Rory said to her mother, smiling. "You don't look so bad yourself, hun." Lorelai commented. "Thanks." Rory's smile grew.

The door smashed open and Lorelai squealed, "Sookie!"

"Hey hun, you look beautiful." Sookie St. James said, hugging her best friend while being careful not to muss Lorelai's hair or dress.

"That seems to be the consensus."

* * *

Lorelai, Sookie and Rory were standing and sitting around the room discussing the impending wedding and the reception the previous day. "Did Luke's best man show up finally?" Sookie asked, sipping a glass of champagne. Rory silently wondered how many glasses Sookie had consumed. 

"Yeah, why did he miss the reception anyway?" Rory asked quizzically. "Uh, I think Luke said his plane was delayed on account of high winds or some weather matter. Do you think it's weird that I don't even know who his best man is?"

"Maybe it's his meat supplier." Sookie said, the champagne having a bit of effect on the bridesmaid.

"Maybe it's a dog." Rory added sarcastically, laughing. Neither girl commented on the fact that Luke hadn't told Lorelai who his best man was to be. It was quite a sore subject, Luke keeping things from Lorelai, ever since April.

The door opened yet again and Michel slipped in, "First of all, I'd like to say I should be getting paid overtime for this. I ended up running this wedding and it's not even being held at the Inn. Second, I was sent to tell you someone needs to go get Luke. The wedding will be starting soon." Michel said in a monotone voice sounding generally uninterested.

"Why don't you go get him, Michel?" Lorelai asked with a smirk but knowing he wouldn't.

"Because I don't like talking to flannel diner man. You do it." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"In my wedding dress?" she asked, looking quite amused with the conversation she was holding with this man.

"Yes, if you must." and with that comment, he left the room shutting the door quite loudly behind him.

"Ugh, Michel." Sookie said, exasperated with her co-worker and friend.

"I'll go get Luke; tell him the wedding is starting soon and whatnot." Rory spoke up.

"Thanks, hun." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

Rory was standing outside the door of the room that Luke was in. She could hear muffled voices through the door. She heard what she thought could be a familiar voice and it struck her that Jess could be Luke's best man. 

Jess. She hadn't seen him since the night Logan showed up and ruined their night. She scowled at the thought of her ex boyfriend. Logan, not Jess. She bit her lip, "The cheating bastard." She said aloud to her self. She dismissed the thought of Jess being Luke's best man. He wouldn't have flown in from Philly. But the plane was delayed, so the best man must have flown in from somewhere. Oh God. She swallowed her fear and knocked on the door. Her knock was louder than she intended.

She drew in a shaky breath as the door opened. Jess. Jess. Jess. Jess standing right in front of her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. He was so close. She focused on his face; His beautiful, somber brown eyes, his dark, almost olive, skin. She blinked. She noticed his dark hair, shorter now than the last time she had seen him. The style was as it was when they were seventeen. Messy. She noticed his eyelashes were longer. His shoulders were more squared, and he didn't seem as angry at the world. He held himself in a more confident and successful manner. He looked genuinely happy, just like her mother had earlier in the day. He wasn't wearing his patented smirk but the corners of his lips were turned up in a slight smile. His brow was furrowed as if he was focused in concentration. She realized then, she loved him. She had never gotten the chance to fully love him but she had never stopped loving him. She would never stop loving him

She drew in another breath, more subtle and less shaky this time and spoke. "Hi Jess." she said, her voice coming out softer then she intended and she stepped slowly into the room.

* * *

**A/N2:** If you don't understand where this chapter fits in, feel free to live questions in your reviews or message me.

So heres the part where I ask for reviews, so.. don't let me down guys! and keep on reading!


	4. White Wedding

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, I want to apologize BEFORE you read this. It really didn't come out the way I wanted it to or the way I expected it to. It's extremely short but I couldn't finish it. I'm very upset with this chapter. I promise you now that the next chapter will be 10 times longer and 100 times better to make up for this peice. So.. read on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls.

_--_

_He still loved her. He had always loved her. He never stopped loving her. He would never stop loving her._

"_Hi Jess." She said, softly, stepping into the room._

_--_

**Jess POV**

Jess stepped backwards into the room, stumbling over a chair. Fortunately, he managed to catch his balance before he actually hit the floor, saving his pride and his A/N: extremely gorgeous butt.

"_Well, **that** could've been embarrassing."_ He thought to himself.

His eyes were locked on Rory, as hers were locked on him. They were both studying each other. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a sage green strapless dress that flowed almost to the floor, exposing some of her calves, her ankles and the strappy sandals she was wearing. He noticed a tiny solid heart tattoo just above her ankle and he grinned. Wow, Rory Gilmore has a tattoo. Who woulda thunk?

She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eye, removing her attention from her ex boyfriend. "Luke," she paused momentarily forgetting why she was even in this room, "Michel said the wedding is about to start. You need to head to the alter." She said the last part in a sing-song type voice.

Luke checked his hair one more time in the mirror and then looked at the two kids standing in awkwardly in the room, trying to avoid eye contact with each other. "Ah jeez," he muttered underneath his breath. "Uh, yeah. That probably means you two should be heading out too." He said aloud this time. Rory nodded, smiling at Luke and quickly exited the room followed closely by him and Jess. Jess shut the door behind him with a sigh.

--

**Rory POV**

Rory was standing just outside the doors of the church. She heard the music begin and took a deep breath. She took a step forward and felt a hand slip around her own. She smiled and walked into the church. Jess gripped her hand firmly and they continued down the aisle. As they neared the alter, Jess let go of her hand and they went in opposite directions, her standing on the left and him on the right.

Rory's grin could have split her face in half as her mom walked into the church. There were daisies scattered on the floor and they accented the ones in her hair. If her mom had looked beautiful earlier, then there was no word in the English language to describe the way she looked now. Given the change though, Rory probably could have come up with at least ten if she had her dictionary. Rory was lost in thought, thinking of words to describe her mother when a gasp went out through the crowd. She could hear Babette crying out "Lorelai!" Her mother was landing on Taylor just as she looked up. There was a loud smash as Taylor, Lorelai and the chair hit the ground. Rory had told her mother several times wearing flip flops under her wedding dress, while it may seem like a good idea, probably was not.

Lorelai stood up, leaving Taylor on the ground. Her laugh rang out through the church, assuring everyone she was fine and she continued her walk down the aisle, fixing her hair as she went.

A/N2: So. Review if you really feel like it, not that this chapter deserves it.


End file.
